


it's not right but it's now or never

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cussing, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smoking, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Billy’s own fingers reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. It was a little squished from his pocket, but still functional, so he placed it between his lips and leaned forwards towards Lex, who had raised up his hand with a lighter ready for him. With the distraction between his lips, he pretended he couldn’t hear the sweet laughter that came from Marcus Lopez Arguello.





	it's not right but it's now or never

**Author's Note:**

> Look... I love them so much. So much. Like, honestly, their chemistry is real and if they ever kissed in canon that would not feel forced whatsoever. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this was fun to write <3
> 
> Title from Diplomats Son by Vampire Weekend

See, the thing was, the thing he couldn’t stand, was how nice Marcus had to be. If he was a fucking asshole like fucking Lex- he was his friend, yeah, but the dude could be a total ass when he felt like it- then Billy would not be having this problem. This- the way his chest tightened like someone was stepping on it, but, like, nice (somehow), when Marcus gave him a smile or brushed Billy’s bruised cheek with his knuckles. He was such a good fucking guy considering everything.

Billy watched as Marcus wrapped his arm around Saya’s shoulders, his fingers playing with the edge of her suspenders, causing her to scowl at him (pout, really, she was pouting all adorable and cute and that was definitely how a guy got interested and there goes whatever slim fucking chance Billy had, though really did he ever have any?). Marcus just laughed, that cute fucking laugh that flowed around the air, ringing. 

Billy’s own fingers reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. It was a little squished from his pocket, but still functional, so he placed it between his lips and leaned forwards towards Lex, who had raised up his hand with a lighter ready for him. With the distraction between his lips, he pretended he couldn’t hear the sweet laughter that came from Marcus Lopez Arguello. 

 

See, falling in love is fucking shit. 

Like- Petra. 

That was, that was fucking shit. Plain and simple shit. 

He really cared about her and she just- didn’t. And Billy didn’t want to feel like that again, yet… here he was, grinning and mooning over at Marcus as the boy held a cigarette between his fingers- his nails were painted a deep red and chipped, Billy sort of wanted to grab his hands and stare at them like they were some goddamned fine art in a museum that rich and posh women with husbands who never fully satisfied them to a full orgasm mused over and bought for billions or whatever the hell- and was grinning back despite the angry little red cut that went through his top lip, causing it to swell up.

“You wanna know something Marcus?” Billy leaned towards him. Marcus smelled like tobacco and the generic soap that was kept in the communal washroom and like blood and sweat and Billy wanted to lean in even further and just smell it all on him and maybe even lick at his neck and fuck wasn’t like weird? He was weird. 

“What buddy?” Marcus smirked, his tongue poking out to lick at his split lip. 

“Red’s really your color.” Billy reached out, his fingers lightly brushing at the dried up smudge of blood above his swollen lip. If he lowered his fingers, he could touch his lips. Stick his fingers inside of his mouth, have that tongue lick at them, taste the nicotine and dried blood from where Billy chewed off his skin a little too hard. Well! Wasn’t he oh so fucked up?

Marcus laughed drily. “Thanks man. I’ll keep that in mind when I need to get a dress for prom.” 

Billy pulled his hand away and instead fiddled with a rip in his sleeve as he watched Marcus continue to smoke. How could someone look so sexy just with a cig- and a fucking swollen lip? Nobody looked good with a swollen lip, yet here Marcus was defying all odds. Billy placed his chin on top of his knees and smiled as he watched Marcus, who was smiling too. 

“Your hair.” Marcus finally said, quietly. “Always looks fucking soft and shit.”

“Softer than Maria’s?” Billy laughed. 

M arcus bit and his bottom lip and nodded. “Yeah man. Your hair looks like it belongs on a fucking stuffed pony toy.” 

“Oh?” Billy buried his face closer to his knees, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. This- this felt so much more monumental then anything with Petra. His whole chest felt tingly. “You gonna wax poetic about my hair?” 

“I’ll write you a goddamn sonnet if you want.” Marcus muttered as he brought a hand to reach over, his knuckles rubbing against a shaved part, back and forth in slow strokes, before reaching up and petting through the longer parts. “Huh, really is soft.”

All of Billy’s insides felt like they were turning to goo, absolute total fucking mush, as Marcus left his hand in his hair. He may have let out a little content noise, but, really, they were all fucking touch starved fuckups, it wasn’t too weird. They stayed that way until Marcus pulled away to grab another cigarette for himself, this time holding it out to Billy, who simply leaned over and placed it between his lips, Marcus still holding it, until her leaned back and breathed out the smoke in between them.

The worst- and the best- thing about Marcus was how fucking clingy he was. He acted like he wasn’t, acted all cool and suave and shit, but when it was just their friends and they didn’t have to be worried about appearances and if someone was gonna go and kill them for the hell of it, Marcus would lay his head against one of them, play with someone's fingers, just fucking touch as much as he could. 

Still, at the moment, Billy couldn’t help how much his body was reacting. 

God love sucked major ass. 

 

Billy was glancing up at the stars when Marcus sat down next to him and dropped his head in his lap. “Hey there buddy? What’s got you all down?” He asked, immediately going to push Marcus’ curly hair out of his face- it was a little sweaty, but he didn’t give a fuck. 

Marcus stayed silent for a minute before he brought his hand up, catching Billy’s chin, his thumb kind of going back and forth, so near Billy’s lip that he wanted to reach out his tongue and lick at him to see what would happen. “You ever want someone so bad it consumes your whole being? Eats at your guts, makes you feel all that goddamn gooey movie shit that you never thought could be real. It’s not even about sex, it’s about the person. How great they are. It makes all that bullshit horniness fueled crushes you thought you had beforehand feel like nothing in comparison to the soul wrenching that this is?”

Billy breathed in through his parted lips. Marcus’ thumb was only centimeters away from his lip. Fuck. “Wow you like Saya more than I thought.”

“Saya’s great and fun and sexy and all, but. It’s not the same.” Marcus whispered. 

His heart was going to explode if Marcus kept on like this. Honest to fuck explode. Billy just shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not sure what or who exactly you’re talking about man.”

“It’s different- this. With Maria and Saya, it was all this chemical depression bullshit. This pushing together because they were all I thought I knew, all I could focus on when everything around me was crazier than I was used to. Saya- she pulled me out of the goddamn sickness that is homelessness and Maria- she killed her boyfriend to protect me. They felt like an obligation. I  _ had _ to want to be with them after all they did. I never saw the other person who was there.” His eyebrows were bunched up together, Billy brought his fingers down to smooth at his skin. Somehow, despite all odds, the guys skin was fucking soft as hell. Not a zit in sight. It was unfair- Billy had to use makeup  to hide the little zits that showed up every once in a while.

“Marcus, if you say Petra I might just die on spot. Fair warning.” 

Marcus’s forehead scrunched up again and his mouth opened for a second, but nothing came out. “You- you’re still in love with Petra huh?” 

That caused Billy to laugh-

If he was still in love with Petra, everything would be so much simpler. Easier for his poor, fragile soul to handle. Sure, it’d still fucking suck, because, really, she would never be into him, Billy just wasn’t her type or something (and that’s fine, that’s all good, it hurts, still, but it’s fine). It’d just be easier. Because, Marcus? Fuck was he everything. He was like the fucking moon or a star or whatever the hell- bright and there for you and awesome as hell. 

“Nah. I kind of have my eye on someone else at the moment.” Billy brought his hand up to grab at the hand Marcus still had on his chin. Marcus clutched at his fingers and shifted up slightly. “What’re you doing?” 

“I’m going to kiss you. That cool?” Marcus gave that cute little smile of his that had Billy lose all control of himself, leaning forward so his forehead rested against Marcus’ temple. 

“Um.” He giggled out, his lips brushing the soft small curls above Marcus’ ear. “Yeah, yeah that’s awesome with me. Totally.”

It was like time stopped- all Billy was aware of was the rough fabric of the school blazer under his fingers as he clutched at Marcus’ shoulder, his right hand playing with a particularly long curly strand of hair, the way Marcus kept his hands gently at the back of his neck, feeling at the longer little hairs at the back as they tentatively kissed. Soft and slow before it deepened and their teeth clashed and Billy’s tongue was lapping at what he could- his teeth, his still slightly swollen lip with that healing cut. When they pulled away, their warm breath mixed together. 

Marcus reached up and wiped at Billy’s mouth. “Really went for it huh?” He chuckled, his smile shining. “I really fucking like you man. Beyond making out and fucking in secret. You’re so… I don’t even know.” He dropped his head back down on Billy’s lap, his fingers reaching up to caress at Billy’s cheek. “I love how emotional and bare you can be- how excited and real. I wanna be with you.”

Billy bit at his lip, only mildly aware of whatever was passing his lips as he paid all his attention on the fingers on his cheeks. “My, my, Marcus Lopez Arguello, what would the ladies at the brunch club say when they find out about your sordid love affair with a measly little rat like me?” 

Marcus rolled his eyes, his hands dropping down to find a cigarette in Billy’s pocket. He pulled one out and stuck it between his lips. “Fuck them. I’ll be with you regardless of what anyone wants to say.” 

“Good.” Billy grinned. When Marcus handed him the cigarette, Billy leaned down, kissed his skinny wrist, with its pale scars and dark moles. Marcus grinned up at him, laughing a little, and well- okay. Maybe love didn’t suck after all, not when you actually got to kiss the guy. The rest of the night, Billy let himself lean down at kiss at Marcus’ ear, whispering shit that made him laugh or reach over and rub at his short hair. 

It was- 

It was fucking soft as shit. Fucking movie esque. Billy though about the credit’s that would roll on as he closed his eyes, the two of them staying out here, just a little longer, to be content in one another presence, warmth, before the shitshow that would be another day at Kings Dominion. When they decided to head back down to their rooms, Marcus threw his arm around Billy’s shoulders, holding him close, his fingers tickling at Billy’s neck. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, kudos, check out my other fics if you'd like! thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
